In a network of communicating machines, such as for example an enterprise network or other computer network, the number of possible problems, and the amount of data available regarding those possible problems, grows rapidly with the size of that network. However, the amount of communication bandwidth available to report that data, and the amount of computing power available to analyze that data to determine which—if any—of those possible problems is currently occurring, is not so freely available. Known systems have the drawback that they are unable to communicate or process that amount of information sufficiently quickly, with the effect that their problem reporting is substantially delayed, and their ability to determine problem causes is relatively weak.